I need your help
by Dreamer-3471121
Summary: Raven has to hep starfire get a date with speedy and raven has a plan but she is going to need help. this is going to be a speedyxstar, robxrea, and more. Im also putting some OCC'S. sorry i suck at summarys. this is my first story so go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- friend I need your help 

This is my first story here so go easy on me people. Sorry if there are some mistakes.

Disclaimer- I do not own the teen titans!

**Someone's pov**

"Talking"

(The place or setting)

'Thoughts'

(-Note-)

*Flashbacks*

Hope you like it!-

(At the titan's tower)

**Raven's pov**

'What a morning… not, as usual beast boy and cyborg are arguing about meat and tofu, robin listening to his blasting loud music, starfire floating around the room wait… and for some reason looking nervous that's different. I wonder what that's about, I guess I'll figure that out later right now I just want to keep reading before the alarm goes off again' raven thinks as she looks around and then goes back to her book.

**Starfire's pov**

Oh... what in the klaglorfblog will I do! Maybe I should talk about this with friend Raven but she is doing the reading of a book. But our other friends, they are also coming over and then what will I do? Okay after the eating of the breakfast I will ask friend raven to do the girl talk with me.

Dudes come and eat cyborg made that disgusting bacon but don't worry I made delicious tofu wait… No don't throw away the tofu!, I hear friend beast boy say. Well I pray to X'hal that this will still be anther glorious day.

(Titans east tower)

**Author's pov**

"Hey speedy, what are you doing I thought you already combed your hair ten times this morning already" Aqualad asked his archer friend from the couch flickering through channels.

"Well we are going to go over to the titan west or east I always forget which one we are, so you can't blame me fish boy" speedy said to Aqualad when he finally finished combing his carrot colored hair.

"We're the east you idiot" Aqualad said

Suddenly Mas and Menos zoomed in (1) "no es porque senior speedy querer asede guapo para una especial señora HAHAHAHA" Mas and Menos said and laughing their heads off. And since they kind understood what they were saying, speedy was terribly blushing

"HEY SHUT UP DON'T YOU LIKE THAT BLOND CHICK" (–Melvin if you don't know already, I wanted to someone closer to their age-) speedy yelled. The lightning twin brothers stopped laughing and turned really pink from their cheeks.

Then speedy heard Aqualad still laughing and he wasn't going to let him win this and then him become the joke so he had to do something.

(2) "HEY AQUALAD JUST BECAUSE I ACTUALLY LIKE GIRLS DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN LAUGH AT ME" speedy yelled. "I'm not gay" Aqualad said getting really tired of that joke.

"Okay guys that's enough" all four boys jumped in surprised hearing their leader's voice. "Let's go to the titans west unless you want to stay here all day guys" bumblebee said. The four boys quickly got up. 'Boys are so stupid' bumblebee thought.

(Titans west)

"Friend raven may we please have the girl talk" starfire asked eagerly. "Sure star" raven said with a little sureness in her voice and took her tea with her as they left the common room.

After trigons defeat and raven now being able to feel she did more of the girl talk as starfire calls it, but she still hates shopping.

(Starfire's room)

"So what do you want to talk about star" raven asked as she sat down in the disturbingly pink chair that matched the pink room. Raven flinched under the bright color.

"Friend raven may you please keep a secret", "yes star you know you can trust me right?" raven said as she drank from her tea. "Yes friend raven but I believe have feelings of the deep emotion for friend speedy" starfire said. Suddenly raven spit out her tea, "really?! I always thought you liked robin raven said in a surprisingly bitter voice and felt an emotion deep inside her but ignored it.

However starfire didn't notice "FRIEND RAVEN YOU MUST HELP ME." Starfire yelled. "With what" raven asked? "Is it not obvious friend raven I need your help so that friend speedy will do the going out with me."

"Star I think you mean… never mind okay I'll help you" raven said. "THANK YOU FRIEND RAVEN" starfire said as she gave raven one of her most powerful hugs.

"Star … cant… help… if ...i don't…breathe" raven managed to choke out. "Sorry friend raven" star said. Well… yea I have to go to my room and think of a plan if you want me to help" raven said. Then raven left.

**(Ravens pov) two hours later and **(ravens room)

'I have the perfect plan but I'm going to need help if it going to work' I think while I lay on my bed. I go down on my knees and look under my bed. Finally I think as I found a box. I climb on my bed as I open the box. Inside were a blue old dusty leather photo album and a small box key chain. I open the box key chain and quickly press the violet button that was inside. Why was that so hard I think to myself, maybe because I haven't seen them in so long?

I looked at the album with a stupid smile plastered to my face and started looking at the photos inside.(3) I really miss them. And what was that feeling earlier?

What Mas and Menos said= no it's because Mr. Speedy wants to look handsome for a special lady.

Sorry if that sentence offended some people in any way!

**Okay if you actually cared to read this thank you I'm going to need two characters one guy and one girl. You have to PM me because I'm going to ask extra questions.**

**I'm going to need…**

**Personality, powers, looks, past, (optional) 3 love interests, extra info if I didn't add something.**

**Please be creative. My character Helen Clark will also be in the next chapter and the two OCC's I choose and it not fist serves.**

Sorry if it was bad but it's my first story so be easy with me.


	2. Chapter 2 Violet

**Chapter 2- Violet**

**Authors note: sorry if the last chapter was confusing. I'm new at this but; I think this chapter will be better. Also sorry I haven't updated in so long. There was a problem in my house and so much homework and tests. But I'll try to update more because my cousin is going to help me with the love parts of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do ****not****own the teen titans. Violet belongs to Pheobetitanessofthemoon.**

**XXx**

**Violet's pov (Manhattan)**

Uh... I groaned as I went into my small cozy so tired I say out loud, even if nobody's there. I lay down on my bed and I looked up at the ceiling and I started to think about the good times I had.

(In little falls park (it's actually pretty big I think) in Washington D.C)

*"raven" I yelled as we were running from the cops. "Head to the forest" I heard her yell. As we ran the cops got out of their cars running after us. "Climb the trees "I told her loud enough so the cops wouldn't hear. We climbed on one of the tallest tree.

When we saw them leave I saw raven relax. "YOU COULD OF GOT US CAUGHT" raven yelled. "Yeah but I didn't did I?" huh she sighed "I guess you're right."

Aren't I always I said, with proudness in my voice? "Shut up" raven said "let's go it's boring here" I said.

"Wait" raven said! "What?" I complained, "Look, I think it's a tree house! "She said.

"Cool lets go check it out" I said interested. As we started to climb the other tree we heard a strumming guitar. "Huh" raven said in confusion, "shush" I said.

When we finally reach the top to the tree house we saw dark green eyes staring right at us. *

I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. I grew out my hair so it went to my mid back I had red curly hair and I stare into my bright purple eyes like I'm hypnotized.

Hugh... Groan "IM SO BOARD" I yell. Suddenly I hear a little beeping noise. 'What the heck' I think.

I realized its coming from one of the locked drawers. 'Shoot I lost the key to this' I remembered.

Then I just kicked it hard and it opened. I look down and see my heart locket and a small box. I open the box and the purple button flashes red.

'Raven needs my help' I think. Well it looks like I'm going to jump city. I think as I start to pack for my trip.

**XXx**

**Sorry it's so short I'll try to update more often but homework and school get in the way. My character is in the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3-Talia and Helen

**Ch.3 Talia and Helen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans. Only my character Helen belongs to me. Talia and the rest of her OC belongs to fantasymoon1. Also, so HAPPY Giants won the World Series and I know its past Halloween but HAPPY HALLOWEEN still.**

**oOo**

**San Francisco in the huge house.**

"Guys come on, you coming or what?" Talia signed, for the 16 year old girl was deaf, and it was pretty hard to get her 9 siblings attention. She had sun kissed skin like the rest of her siblings that was surprisingly natural, and wavy mahogany hair pulled into a ponytail. She also had cat shaped hazel eyes and was wearing tortoise shaped glasses.

"Okay sis we're comin," her 15 year old brother Joshua said. He had black hair like the rest of his siblings and brown eyes like Ruth and Micah, the rest had brown eyes. Then the rest of her little siblings came down Miriam, Esther, Naomi, Luke, Ruth, Micah, and the baby Arielle.

"Hey what's this Talia?" Ruth asked. "Let me see first," Talia signed. It was a present. When Talia opened it she saw a written in old journal and a small box that was beeping. When she opened the box the button was pink and flashing white.

"Raven needs your help,'' Joshua said. "Are you going to leave?" the kids asked. "No, but I'm still going and you guys too, even Lexie," Talia signed.

"But first we're going trick or treating." Talia as a wizard, Joshua as a football player, Miriam as a bunny, Esther as a cat, Naomi as a doctor, Luke as a boxer player, Ruth as a Egyptian princess (and acting like one), Micah as a ninja, and the baby Arielle as a mermaid princess.

"When we get back we're heading for Jump!" Joshua yelled as they started to leave.

oOo

**Washington D.C in little falls park, in a small cottage house in the deep forest.**

"The Giants WON yeeaaahhhh!" cheered Helen as her favorite baseball team won the World Series. She has peachy colored skin and straight long black hair with green streaks and dark purple and blue at the tips of her it, it was in a braid that went all the way to her waist. She had a scar at the right of her cheek and a tattoo that says 'you don't know me so don't judge me' on her left arm. Lastly, she had green emerald eyes.

"Sis we're really glad that they won, but are you gonna help us make our costumes?" Her three brothers kept asking. "Huh, fine," Helen sighed as her eyes suddenly changed purple and grey swirled, meaning she was disappointed, but quickly changed back to green because her eyes changed by her mood.

The three boys Edd, Tom, and Jake are her brothers. Tom and Jake are identical twins; they both have short dirty blond hair, blue eyes, peachy colored skin, and are 14 years old. Edd also has peachy colored skin, orange hair that is in a small ponytail, he has light green eyes, and he is 8 years old.

"Okay I'm done, go change into your costumes if you want to go trick or treating still," Helen said.

When they came down Tom and Jake were the Mario brothers and Edd and Helen were just going to go as a Giants fan.

"Yay free candy" Edd yelled.

**oOo  
**  
"That was fun," Tom and Jake said at the same time when they finally got home. "Yeah our bags are flowing over with candy," Edd said. "I think you mean overflowing Edd," Helen stated with a smile.

"Same thing, potato patato," Edd said. "Well, I can't believe you told that chick you were (1) Romo's son," Tom said. "And she actually believed you!" Jake said. "No she didn't!" Edd yelled. "Edd she went looking for us and people actually started to look for him," Helen said with a smirk.

They all started to laugh until they heard a beeping noise. "What's that noise?" Edd asked a bit scared. "Don't be a baby," Jake mocked.

"Guys stop and look for what's making that noise," Helen commanded as her eyes turned grey and red swirled together meaning she was starting to get frustrated.

Ten minutes later they still couldn't find the source of the noise." "WAIT I FOUND IT!" Tom called. "Where? The noise is driving me nuts!" Helen stated. "Right here, in the top of the closet in the top shelf, think it's in the suitcase,'' Tom replied trying to reach it. "Here I'll get it," Helen said as she pulled up a chair to reach it.

When she got the suitcase down they all gathered around it. "Open it!" the three boys yelled." As Helen opened it they saw a plush bunny with a cross around it and a small box that was causing the noise.

Helen opened it and there was a green button flashing black and green. When Helen pushed the button it stopped. "Raven, Violet, Talia," Helen whispered.

"Who?" The three boys asked. "You've never met them Edd, but Tom and Jake you guys should remember." The boys shrugged. "Well we're heading to Jump City," Helen said in a surprisingly tired voice.

**is a Giants' player who pitched for the final game in the worlds series. And this actually happened to me. I went with my cousin to trick or treat because I LOVE candy, and he told a lady he was Romo's son and that Romo was here and she actually believed him and went looking for us to take a picture of him and Romo and then some other people went to look too. XD**

**2.I'll try to update more but homework and school get in the way and in my progress report they put something that I got in trouble for and now I'm also grounded.**

**3. I also don't own the giants or any game character I put as a costume.**

**4. My grammar and spelling will be better thanks to my beta Tterit.**


End file.
